


Maybe More

by phantom_rain



Series: A Boss and a Badass [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Next Steps, Relationship Hurdles, all the usual fixins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: After careful consideration and deep discussion, they had finally made the decision that it was about time they expand their little family. It was a decision they came to mutually as they both felt like it was time for a much welcome change and the two couldn’t have been any more exited. With that excitement, however, comes a healthy amount of anxiousness and wondering if this could be the evening that marks their lives forever changing.Sasha and Ronda look to take a step in a new direction.
Relationships: Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Ronda Rousey, Shayna Baszler & Ronda Rousey
Series: A Boss and a Badass [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Maybe More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for stopping in! This one is definitely a bit of an emotional ride ahead which is kind of new for this series, but true to my own angst fashion, this was bound to happen.
> 
> Things do get a bit sensitive ahead, so please read with caution.

******

“Baby?”

Silence.

“Ronnie?”

More silence.

“Ronda!”

Hearing her name, Ronda is jolted back into reality like she had been doused with a bucket. Her eyes blink rapidly as if she’s trying to recall the moment and just where exactly she is. Even as her eyes settle on the woman standing across the room, she’s still not fairing very well as far as processing is concerned.

“Yeah?”

Even though her eyebrows are still slightly raised, Sasha doesn’t fend off her tiny small. “I asked if you wanted red pasta sauce or white for tonight. I need to know which meats to pull out.”

Blinking once more, Ronda’s mouth falls open and closes immediately as she hadn’t much given the question any thought seeing as it’s just been dropped on her. “Oh...um. I’m up for either?” She pauses and shifts slightly in her arm chair. “Is it...is it time yet?”

Sasha’s eyes often and her small smile widens as she shakes her head. “No, Baby. The instructions say we have to wait twenty minutes. It’s only been ten.”

“Oh....” Ronda murmurs quietly before her attention drifts back to the imaginary spot on the floor that has previously garnered her attention.

Sighing quietly, Sasha moves further into the living room and over to the chair where her wife has been glued for those ten whole minutes. She carefully perches herself on the edge of the chair and slides her hand across Ronda’s back, once again jolting her out of her reverie. This time, Sasha’s face is a bit more colored with worry.

“Hey. What’s gotten into you? I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Nothing, it’s fine I’m just—“ Ronda quickly startles when there’s a sudden beep coming from elsewhere in the house. Her hands grip the arms of her chair and she quickly moves to get to her feet. Her actions are stopped, however, by a pair of hands gently pressing down on her shoulders.

“Babe, that’s the oven...” Sasha laughs gently as her hands move to carefully massage some of the tension out of the other woman’s shoulders.

Ronda’s eyebrows furrow together as she sinks back into her chair. “Oh....” the word is repeated just as quiet as it had been the first time. 

With a soft smile, Sasha carefully maneuvers herself into the chair where she straddles Ronda’s thighs. “As adorable as you are when you’re like this, and I mean it’s _really_ adorable, but you’ve gotta relax. If for just five seconds to make sure your face doesn’t get stuck like that.”

“Stuck like what?” Ronda’s innocent blink is nearly enough to leave Sasha giggling.

Instead, Sasha reaches out and gently brushes her wife’s forehead, her thumb gently tracing over her furrowed brow. “Like _that_. What’s got you so freaked out, huh?”

This time, Ronda can only blink in disbelief. “I...you...” her eyes are almost wide as she appears to be searching Sasha for any hints that a joke is being made. “How are you being so normal about this? Sasha, we could be—you could be!”

“Yeah, I could be.”

“How are you _not_ freaking out!?”

“I am. Trust me, I am.” Sasha laughs again as she reaches out to brush some of Ronda’s hair behind her ears. “But it doesn’t make much sense for both of us to be freaking out, right? I kinda had my freak out moment earlier when I took them, and now I’m just kinda, you know, waiting to see what happens, I guess?”

Ronda lets out a heavy breath and slumps back into her chair. “I know I shouldn’t be. Like, I know we looked at the numbers and we saw that, you know, the chance of it actually taking the first time are kinda low, but I can’t help but think about it happening. What if it works?”

“Then we’ll both get what we’ve always wanted.” Sasha strokes Ronda’s cheek before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

After careful consideration and deep discussion, they had finally made the decision that it was about time they expand their little family. It was a decision they came to mutually as they both felt like it was time for a much welcome change and the two couldn’t have been any more exited. With that excitement, however, comes a healthy amount of anxiousness and wondering if this could be the evening that marks their lives forever changing.

As Ronda had pointed out, it is on a rarity that the procedure can take the first time. They had been informed numerous times during the whole process that this was likely something that would require multiple tries. Sasha being well...Sasha, had definitely taken all of that in stride, no doubt setting herself up to have to try again at a later date while Ronda has been left on edge constantly asking herself _what if this is it?_

There’s a chime. A repetitive one, and this time the chime is coming from the coffee table where Sasha had previously left her phone. Ronda’s eyes dart to the device as it continues to time before she’s looking back up at her wife, wide eyed and a little pale while for reasons she can’t even understand, Sasha is the personification of calm.

“Do you wanna go check with me?” Sasha quietly whispers.

Ronda can only nod silently as Sasha eventually slides from her lap. With their fingers interlaced, Ronda allows herself to be lead to their downstairs bathroom where Sasha had spent quite a bit of time earlier making sure everything had been done correctly. With each step, Ronda can practically feel her heart threatening to beat right out of her chest. She’s just sure she’s about to send herself into cardiac arrest as she’s left to linger in the doorway as Sasha heads towards the sink.

“So uh, how many did you take?” Ronda folds her arms and leans against the doorframe as she tries to casually will some of the anxiety from her voice.

“Only four. I wanted to be sure.” Sasha waves her off as she peers at the tests left on the sink.

“Only four,” Ronda echoes with a nervous laugh as she continues to shift from foot to foot. “Sash, what do they say?” When Sasha doesn’t so much as move, respond, or even look at her, she can’t help but start to quietly panic. “Sasha?”

Over by the sink, Sasha reaches a hand out and grasps one of the tests between her fingers. It trembles in her hands, so much so that she nearly drops it, but she keeps her grip tight as she moves back towards the door. When she looks up at Ronda, her eyes are glassy with unshed tears and her trembling lips eventually pull into a smile. When she speaks, the shakiness only reflects in the quiet tremors of her voice

“I guess we’ll be fighting over names sooner than we thought...Mama Bear.”

If it were possible, Ronda’s eyes widen so much they nearly pop out of her head. “M-Mama B...?” Her gaze falls to the test being presented to her, and it’s when she sees the tiny _positive+_ that everything starts to slowly sink in. “Sash, I-oh my god. You, you’re—oh my god...you’re...”

“Mhmm...” Sasha hums, laughing openly as she grabs hold of Ronda’s arms, sliding them around her waist as she steps flush into her space.

“And that means we’re gonna...” Ronda sets her lips as she tries to find words while her brain seems to want to work significantly slower by the second.

“Mhmm...we are.” Laughing again, Sasha drapes her arms over Ronda’s shoulders. “What’s going on in your head right now?”

This time, it’s Ronda who laughs. It’s shaky and watery as she shakes her head, blinking as tears appear at the corner of her eyes. “I-I don’t know what to say. I’m—“ she interrupts herself to let out a shaky breath. “Christ, Sash. We’re gonna be parents! We’re gonna have a baby and—“ Ronda then trails off and her eyes go wide. “Oh my god Sasha, what if we have twins???”

Sash’s face falls and she’s left blinking owlishly. “Yeah...let’s not. Put _that_ out there.” She reaches up and cups Ronda’s face. “Ronnie...we’re having a baby.”

“A baby...” Ronda whispers quietly, still in disbelief even as she leans in to rest her forward against Sasha’s. “Should we...tell people?”

“Not yet...” Sasha shakes her head before tilting up to steal a chaste kiss. “Right now I just want us to enjoy it.”

******

* * *

“Does this say... _'Baby of Spades’_...?” Ronda stares at the small onesie she’s currently holding. She blinks several times before slowly looking up at her best friend who is doing nothing short of cheesing. “ _Baby...of...Spades???_ ”

“Yeah! Isn’t it awesome!” Shayna nods vigorously. “I didn’t wanna, y’know, assume what you’re having since we don’t know yet. I wanted it to be all inclusive. Don’t worry though, once we found out what it is, I’ll be sure to change it up to be more fitting.” She frowns and begins to scratch her head as she appears to think. “Although, if it’s a girl, it’s gotta be like...Princess or something. Since Queen of Spades is already taken.”

Ronda shakes her head slowly and looks back down at the customized newborn onesie that’s branded by Shayna’s insignia. “I’ll be sure to put this with The Man onesie we’ve got...” she snorts and begins to fold it. “Where we’ve got _that_ one with all The Role Model stuff...”

Shayna’s shoulders immediately deflate. “Aw, c’mon!” She throws her hands up. “Can’t I be first for anything around here!? If it’s a girl I’ll have no choice but to use ‘Princess’! With that group over there I bet you’re already drowning with stuff that says ‘Queen’ on it!”

Ronda can’t help but wince at the reminder. “Surprisingly nothing that says Queen...but there is something that bears a striking resemblance to a robe a certain someone wears to the ring...”

“Oh give me a fucking break...” Shayna groans and allows her head to fall back. “A robe? For a newborn? Is she serious?”

“Dead serious. It’s really cool though, remind me to show it to you when we get back. I mean, it’s also great if we have a girl, but if we have a boy I’m...not entirely sure Sasha will put him in that.”

Shayna once again nods quickly. “Yeah about that. We’re hoping for a boy, right?”

Ronda can’t help but laugh at the sudden absurdity of the question. “Dude, what? Whatever it is, I just want it to be happy and healthy. I don’t really mind either way.” She goes quiet for a moment and a small thoughtful smile slowly spreads across her face. “Although, she hasn’t said outright, but I think Sash wants it to be a girl. She’s always been obsessed with the idea of having a little ‘mini-me’.”

“Because that’s exactly what this world needs. Another version of Sasha running around, only smaller.” Shayna falls silent and then proceeds to shudder at the thought. “How’s she liking you on part time life, anyway?”

“She’s the one that suggested it,” Ronda snorts as she recalls the conversation.

It hasn’t been much of a conversation as it was a demand on Sasha’s part. From the very moment they had found out they were in fact expecting to expand their little family, Ronda had launched into ‘all hands on deck’ mode, meaning she was pretty much acting as if the baby was due any second, never mind the millions of years of history that have proven this is truly a seven to nine month process. At first Sasha had thought it was adorable, but about a month in she had all but had it with all of the doting. Despite the obvious discomfort of first month pregnancy, she also found most of her time spent trying to get Ronda to, as she so eloquently put it one late night, _calm the fuck down._

_Maybe you should think about going back for a while?_

Ronda had been taken aback by the question later learned suggestion at the time. In her mind she couldn’t fathom why Sasha would even bring up such a crazy thing as _leaving_ when they were in such a heightened point of their lives. It wasn’t until Sasha brazenly laid everything out in front of her that she realized that maybe she had been hovering a bit too strongly. She listened to where Sasha was coming from, and while she hadn’t agreed wholeheartedly, she accepted the compromise of returning to work, but only part time to limit the amount of traveling and distance expected of her. It wasn’t easy, but it was a decent way from them to meet in the middle.

Currently, they were nearing the end of a short west coast tour and Ronda was getting antsy about the idea of getting to be at home for a little while. The whole time she’d been on the road, she make it a point to call her wife at the same times everyday to check in. Even though Sasha had reassured her several times she was fine, Ronda still couldn’t help it. It had become something of a short tradition for her.

Speaking of which.

After a quick glance at the time, Ronda grabs her phone. She’s not able to scroll through it for long before she looks up to find the woman across the room grinning at her smugly. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Shayna tries her best and fails miserably at attempting to appear innocent. Her smugness is too much for ever her to contain. “Just the way you’re all glowy and stuff, you’d think you’re the one having the baby. I thought baby fever was supposed to be gone by now?”

“Shut up...” Ronda’s voice is mumbled. She balls up a T-shirt she had been in the middle of folding into her suitcase and instead throws a fast pitch across the room that hits Shayna square in the chest. “I gotta call her, anyways.” She lifts her phone before looking back at Shayna. “Do you mind?”

Shayna scoffs and puts her hands on her hips. “This is my room too.”

“I’ll step outside then.” Ronda rolls her eyes and heads toward the sliding door that grants her access to the balcony of her hotel room.

The air is warm as she steps out into the open and she takes in the evening’s breeze as she scrolls through her phone to call her wife. Bringing the phone to her ear, she shifts back and forth on her feet as it rings. She’s totally unable to stop herself from involuntarily perking up as the line clicks on the other side.

“Hey Babe.”

“Hey you,” despite the smile on her face, Ronda can’t help but frown at the slightly out of breath answer on the other end of the line. “Is everything okay?”

Sasha huffs. “No yeah, everything’s fine. I just finished carrying some laundry upstairs and I was just about to start folding when you called.”

Ronda’s eyes immediately go wide. “Carrying...laundry?” She echoes. “Why are you doing that!? You’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

“Ronda, it’s laundry. Not a sand bag. Besides, you know I like to fold as soon as it’s finished so it doesn’t wrinkle.”

“I know, but still. You shouldn’t be carrying things, especially not upstairs. Lynch is still there, right? Make her do it.”

“Something tells me you wouldn’t have appreciated Becky carrying up a pile of your underwear...”

“I...” Ronda’s face goes warm at the thought. “Okay true, but still. I don’t want you putting strain on yourself. You need to be resting.”

“Yes Mom.”

Ronda can practically hear the eye roll in Sasha’s voice, but she opts to ignore it. “How have you been feeling?”

This time, Sasha sighs openly. “I’m fine for the most part. You know, each new day is a new discovery of what I can and can’t eat. Yesterday I smelled oranges and almost threw up. I think that’s really what’s been the toughest part. Becky doesn’t know this, but I had to sneak and throw her cologne away. It was making me sick.”

“That shit she wears will make you sick whether you’re pregnant or not,” Ronda snorts before turning serious. “I miss you, you know that? I got so used to being curled up with my favorite girl, it’s kinda hard to sleep sometimes.” 

“Aw Babe. I’m sure Shayna will cuddle with you if you ask nicely.”

Ronda purposely makes a retching noise as Sasha’s laughs flood her speakers. “I’d sooner sleep naked outside.”

Sasha’s laughs eventually die down into a hum. “Well, I do miss you too. You’ll be home tomorrow?”

“Mhm. Then I’ll be all yours before you decide to ship me off again.”

“You know you love behind back on the road. You were going insane staying home. This is good for you, if just for a little bit.”

“Yeah well. It just doesn’t feel like it’s where I’m supposed to be right now, you know?”

“Ronnie, I promise I’m fine.”

Sighing quietly, Ronda leans forward to prop herself against the balcony railing where she rests her elbow. “I know. I just can’t help it if I worry about you.” She murmurs, her voice gentle and loving as she means every word.

Sasha is silent for a moment, before she speaks and her own voice matches Ronda’s gentleness. “And that’s only one of the reasons I love you.”

Grinning cheekily, Ronda rests her chin on her hand. “What’re some of the other reasons?”

“Mmm. How much time have you got?”

“For you? All of it.”

* * *

It’s a good hour or so later that finds Sasha sitting crosslegged on her bed. Surrounding her is the small pile of clothes she actually succeeded in folding while the basket still remains half full. She had absolutely gotten side tracked by her phone conversation, and that’s exactly where she remains, with her phone pressed against her ear and the widest smile on her face.

“Have you eaten yet?” Sasha asks while still in the midst of twirling a finger around her hair like a bewitched school girl.

Ronda sighs almost tiredly. “Nah, not yet. Shayna’s been glaring at me from the room though. I think she’s probably getting ready to leave me in a sec.”

“You should go, before it gets too late and then you ‘forget’ to eat.”

“Aw. Now who’s the one acting like a mom???”

Sasha scoffs and waves a hand. “That just means I’m getting my practice in early.”

Ronda chuckles quietly. “You’re already a pro at it.” She lets a beat pass store she sighs contently. “I love you, Sash. You and our little bean.”

It’s words spoken like that that will never cease to make Sasha’s face to warm and her toes tingle. “I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mama Bear.”

As the call ends, Sasha sighs quietly and sets her phone to the side. For a moment she allows herself to sit in silence with a hand resting comfortably and protectively atop her small bump. A tiny smile tugs at her lips as she can’t help but be amused but still yet charmed by her wife’s overprotectiveness, even while she’s out of town.

“So fucking stubborn,” Sasha murmurs, wincing slightly as she moves to slide off the bed.

She takes a moment to steady herself as she is suddenly washed with a wave of dizziness, but it’s gone only seconds later. It’s a feeling she’s become quiet used to as of late, and she can only be thankful this time it wasn’t followed up by the violent emptying of her stomach. Now steadied, she has just moved around the bed to continue folding clothes when she’s startled by a voice at the door.

“Ah, I see you’re done with your girl crush for the night?” Becky’s smirk widens as she finds her arms and leans against the doorframe.

Sasha, who has been initially startled, waves her off. “Stop. I wasn’t on the phone that long. What’re you doing up here anyway?”

Becky shrugs casually. “You came up here and never came back so I wanted to check on you. See if you fell asleep or needed anything. I walked past here about three different times and you were stuck giggling. How’s Ronnie?”

Despite her attempt at feigning annoyance, Sasha grins widely. “She’s good. Doing her usual worry, but I think I talked her down for the night. You know how she gets.”

“Yep. Forehead crease and all. Hey, thanks for letting me chill here by the way. You know how it is when you take vacation time and don’t really have anything planned.”

“You know you’re always welcome here.” Sasha pauses and turns to give the other woman a pointed look. “As long as you, you know, actually _tell us_ when you’re coming.”

Becky laughs nervously, no doubt picking up on Sasha’s allusions to her previous frequent offenses of showing up unannounced. “Hehe, noted.”

Shaking her head, Sasha returns to her task of putting laundry away. “Besides, I could use the company. And also, Ronda wouldn’t ever say this to your face, but she appreciates you behind here. I know you two have your, guy thing or whatever where you like to pick at each other, but she’s glad you’re here. Otherwise, would’ve talked herself onto the next flight out of Washington the night she got there.”

“She’s real worried about you, huh?”

“Insanely. But she worries herself here too! That’s why I told her to maybe go back to work for a bit, while things are still kinda early. Even tonight, she freaked out because I told her I carried the laundry upstairs. She’s a mess.” Sasha playfully rolls her eyes as she remembers the absurdity of the prior conversation. “She’ll be back tomorrow though, so if you’re planning to stay, you’ll see it for yourself.”

At this, Becky snorts. “You say that like we don’t both know she’s gonna toss me out on my ass the minute she gets home.” Though she takes a second to laugh at her own joke, she tilts her head and offers Sasha a gentle smile. “How are you feeling though? Everything’s changing kinda quick, huh?”

For a moment, Sasha’s gaze gets lost in the shirt she’s currently clutching between her fingers. It’s a T-shirt she usually designates as her night shirt and it’s one she stole from Ronda early on when they were dating. It’s comedic to think that this shirt is just one of many amongst the fleet of items she, as her wife so elegantly continues to put it, steals for her own personal gain.

“It feels like I’m in a dream still. Where I’ve somehow been blessed with everything I would’ve ever wanted.” Sasha begins to feel her eyes water, and she begins to sniffle. She swears quietly under her breath as she reaches up to wipe her eyes, cursing as she feels herself falling victim to another one of her hormonal tsunamis. “Before Ronnie, I never thought about marriage or anything last that. I certainly never thought about wanting to be a mom. Now? It’s the only thing I can think about.”

Seeing Sasha begin to struggle with her emotions, Becky carefully pads into the room and pulls her friend into a hug. They’ve always been close. In times past, they were even closer than they should have been. One thing has remained the same throughout, and that’s the deep running trust they’ll always have for one another.

“Did I mention how proud I am?”

At Becky’s question, Sasha feels her tears begins to pool even faster. “Oh my god stop...”

Becky shakes her head. “I’m serious. I mean, we’re all proud of you, but I’m speaking for me especially. It’s just been so awesome to see you come up and Ronnie makes you so happy and, I dunno, it’s just really awesome seeing you happy. I’m happy for you.”

Sasha returns the hug tightly and rests her cheek against Becky’s shoulder. “Thanks Becks...” she murmurs quietly, meaning every word as she says it.

“Does...this mean I get dibs on god mom?” Becky asks jokingly after a comfortable silence.

Sasha pulls away and tilts her head back. “Oh my god!” She groans, giving Becky a shove as she folds the shirt and stuffs it into a drawer. “You and Charlotte and Shayna are gonna give me a fucking migraine! Bayley’s the only one who’s not bugging me about it!”

At this, Becky scoffs. “What!? I saw all that role model baby shit she sent you! Don’t think I don’t know what she’s trying to do!”

“Well at least she’s not asking about it,” Sasha sniffs haughtily as she retrieves her laundry basket. “Have you thought about what you want for dinner yet? We need to pick soon otherwise I’m eating without.”

“You and the little monster you’re growing.” Becky shakes her head as she moves back towards the bedroom door. “I’ll let you pick. Seeing as you’re the one with the...vomit problem.”

Sasha feels her face grow hot again. “It was once!”

“Yeah once, all over my favorite shirt,” Becky winces, shuddering ah the memory. She yelps and just barely manages to dodge the pillow aimed at her head.

“Ass!” Sasha calls out, rolling her eyes at Becky’s laughter echoing as she retreats down the hall.

* * *

Something wakes Becky up in the middle of the night and it leaves her incredibly disoriented as to where exactly she is. She blinks her eyes several times, wondering if it’s the case that she’s gone blind before her eyes adjust to the darkness and into view comes the ceiling fixture of the guest room she’s inhabited for the past five days. Her heart pounds heavily in her chest and she looks around wondering what violently jarred her from her slumber.

Until she hears it.

_“BECKY!”_

It’s a shriek that’s shakes her to her core and she’s moving on autopilot as she scrambling from underneath the sheets. The wood floors are cold against her bare feet and the house is dark as she blindly finds her way to the stairs from sheer memory alone. Taking the states two at a time, her own loud thumping footsteps are replaced by the pounding in her ears as she moves on auto pilot. She nearly trips on the very last step as a loud crash reaches her ears.

Panting, Becky barrels into the master bedroom, eyes wide as she finds the bed empty and the sheets peeled back. She’s not left to search for long as she follows the only source of light flooding the room to the adjoined bathroom where the door has been left part of the way open. From the moment she makes the decision to push the door open, her blood runs cold.

Toiletry items like shampoo and deodorant that once donned the sink top have been haphazardly knocked to the ground where they lay scattered across the floor. Becky’s eyes done linger there. Instead, her eyes find Sasha who sits near the toilet with her legs somewhat folded underneath her. Her hair is matted and plastered to her forehead from where she’s sweated profusely. She’s trembling terribly, whimpering all the while tightly clutching her abdomen.

The true horror, Becky finds, is the deep red strain across the very end of Sasha’s nightgown and similar stains streaked across the marble tile of the bathroom. Instantly, she feels her own heart bottom out completely and for a split second, she wonders if _she’s_ the one dreaming. However, she’s jarred harshly back into reality when Sasha cries out again.

“Becky!”

“Christ, fuck...” Becky hisses, moving on autopilot has she quickly moves into the bathroom and crouches at Sasha’s side. “It’s okay, I’ll, fuck, I’m gonna lift you okay?” Seeing Sasha mod through a grimace, she carefully slips her arms underneath the other woman’s slightly smaller frame. “Okay, I’ve got you. Ready? One, two, three...”

The action is physically jarring, and Becky is made aware of this as Sasha cries out again. With Sasha carefully in her arms, Becky moved back to the bedroom where she carefully lays Sasha on the bed. She looks around quickly before spotting Sasha’s phone on the charging base nearby.

“B-beck...” Tears pour from Sasha’s eyes as she reaches a hand out and grabs hold of Becky’s wrist.

“I know, I know. I’m gonna get help okay? I’m calling for help.”

It’s everything Becky can do to keep her own hands steady as she just barely manages to will her thumbs into dialing the correct three numbers on the keypad.

* * *

Ronda’s instinct is to throw a punch when she feels a smack directly on her forehead. “Jesus Christ!” She jolts up in bed only to find a silhouette of one grumpy Shayna Baszler standing over her in the middle of the night. “What!?”

“Your fucking phone!” Shayna hisses before harshly tossing said device into Ronda’s lap.

Ronda glares after the other woman who retreats back to her own bed on the other side of the room. Groaning, she picks up her phone and blearily stares at it until the name comes into focus. Humming, she sinks back into bed and slides her thumb across the screen before bringing the device to her ear.

“Hey Baby...why’re you up so—Becky?”

A beat passes and Ronda is immediately sitting straight up in bed, now fully awake as if she had just been splashed with cold water.

“What the hell happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading T_T this ride is bumpy


End file.
